Tu ne me voit pas
by GhostAki
Summary: Tome 6&7 réunie. Après le "Sectumsempra" réécris façon HP/DM mais patience !


" Sectumsempra ! " Ce mot, hurlé par sa Némésis, ne quitté pas les pensées d'un certains Drago Malfoy. C'est trois jours plus tôt qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie, feignant le sommeil à chaque visite de Blaise Zabini ou encore de Parkinson, cette pieuvre gluante et collante ne se lassera donc jamais ? Il commençait à en douter sérieusement. Si seulement elle savait la pauvre... Si seulement elle savait quoi ? Ho, vous l'apprendrez plus tard. Et Potter ? Que pensait-il ? Regrettait-il ce sort ? Drago avait entendu Rogue dire à Dumbledore que le jeune brun ignorait complètement les effets de ce sortilège. En plus cet horrible binoclard n'avait même pas pris de ses nouvelles, après tout, le jeune garçon au regard glacé aurait pût y resté... Heureusement pour ce dernier, les cicatrices n'étaient plus visible grâce aux bons soins de Rogue et Pomfresh. Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago se dirigea vers une fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il respira à grandes goulées l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Un grincement se fit entendre et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Drago, par réflexe, se retourna, baguette brandit. Mais rien. Personne. Étonné, il se dirigea vers l'immense porte de bois et la referma précautionneusement, il ne manquerait plus que Pompom se réveil et pique sa crise parce qu'il est levé. Il retourna près de la fenêtre, rêvassa encore quelques minutes devant le sublime clair de lune. Il soupira, puis se résigna à fermer la fenêtre. Il retourna vers son lit, s'y assis et... Mais... Cette chaise n'était pas là il y a 10 minutes... Sceptique, le blond s'allongea et attendit. Quand enfin le bruit d'une étoffe que l'ont bouge se fit entendre, il bondit de son lit, sans baguette, et se jeta sur la chaise apparemment vide. Il arracha la cape d'invisibilité et se retrouva face (ou plutôt sur ) ... Harry Potter. Il se leva brusquement, choqué.

" - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là Potter, s'écria-t-il, revêtant tant bien que mal son masque de froideur.

- Bah sa se voit pas ? Rétorqua l'autre en se relevant quand il le pût.

- Je... je... bégaya le Serpentard.

- Hé bien, le Prince des Serpentards serait-il sans voix ? Se moqua Harry.

- Dégage. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Je suis venu voir si mon meilleur ennemi était mourant ironisa-t-il

- Très drôle Binoclard, dégage ! "

Harry, l'air profondément blasé et désespéré s'approcha du blondinet. Ce dernier s'était rassis sur son lit et attendait, conservant son regard froid métallique.

" - Est-ce qu'un jour tu enlèveras le balai qu'on t'a enfoncé dans le cul pendant ton éducation et sera naturel un jour ?

- Je te demande pardon ? , s'exorbita Malefoy, choquer au possible.

- Est-ce qu'un jour...

- Non non c'est bon j'ai compris mais... pour qui te prends-tu espèce de balafré ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé ici.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je dois te présenter mes plus plates excuses pour le sort que je t'ai lançait.

- De ...

- Donc, moi Harry Potter, le balafré, présente mes plus plates excuses à Drago Malefoy l'arrogant. "

- ...

- J'ai vraiment laissé bouche bé Drago Malefoy *Chibi Eyes* s'exclama Harry en sautillant sur place.

- Ca ne va pas bien dans ta tête toi !

- On a grandit Drago.

- Ma haine pour toi aussi.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants

- Tant mieux, lançons nous dans quelque chose de concret "

En ayant assez, notre beau jeune homme aux yeux vert s'avança vers l'autre au regard métallique, le pris par le col de son pyjama et l'embrassa. Le choque fut rude pour notre Serpentard national qui resta coi, les yeux ouvert au maximum. ( genre sa : O.O ) *Un ange passe* ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de la part de son ennemi de toujours, Harry entreprit de l'allongeait dans le lit, rabattit la couverture sur lui, attendit quelques instants... puis voyant le blond toujours aussi paralysé, il soupira, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Dès qu'il eu passait la porte, Drago se jeta sur les rideaux qui entouraient son lit, les tira, jeta un sort de silence et hurla à pleins poumons.

" - BORDEL DE BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE SA GRAND-MERE... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POTTER JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEER SALOPARD DE MES COUILLES ! s'écria un Drago Malfoy dans une politesse et une délicatess infinie. "

Que voulez-vous, un Malfoy ne durcit pas à un certains endroit quand son pire ennemi l'embrasse... l'embrasse avec tendresse... Sur ces nobles paroles et pensées, notre Prince blond s'endormit, d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves les plus pervers les uns que les autres.

Le lendemain.

" - Haaarry Potter arrête sa tout de suite ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Mione laisse le il est à fond là... "

En effet, Harry Potter, assis entre Ron et Hermione, prenait son petit déjeuné à la table des Gryffondor jubilé en faisait divers couinements qui se suivis d'un rire démoniaque.

" - MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA NYARK NYARK NYARK la chasse au Drago est ouverte... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
- Haarry tais toi tout le monde nous regarde ! Dit Mione le plus discrètement possible en faisant un énorme sourire forcé aux commères du coin, à savoir Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Notre très cher brun aux yeux émeraudes rigolait toujours comme le plus parfait des idiots lorsque qu'un très beau blond aux yeux gris bleutés entra. Il lança un sourire faussement angélique à ses amis et marmonna pour lui même "que la partie commence." Puis s'avança d'un air candide vers la table des Serpentards où leurs Prince venait de s'installer. Il bouscula le pauvre Théodore Nott, dont la tête alla saluer sa tartine de confiture, et offrit un immense sourire à notre petit Dragon préféré... qui resta quelques instant déconcerté devant la situation avant de lancé un agréable :

" - Mais par Merlin Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je viens voir mon Beau Prince ! s'exclama Harry les yeux pleins d'étoiles et comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit.  
- Retourne à ta table Potty murmura Drago en essayant tant bien que mal de mettre son masque de froideur et gardé son calme.  
- Mais mais... mon Drayinichou d'amour... je croyais que ... tu es a Potter alors ? pleura Pansy Parkinson, la sangsue géante et gluante.  
- Pansy la ferme ! Je ne suis à personne !

Dans sa classe grandiose il s'éloigna, le nez en l'air, laissant son bol de thé et son croissant tout juste commencé que Harry regardé avec convoitise.

" - Sa c'est pour nous avoir dérangé s'exclama Harry à Pansy en mordant dans le croissant, les yeux de la jeune fille en pleur. Et d'une cruche en moins. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA pauvre Pansy-je-ressemble-à-un-Bulldog-Parkinson NYARK !

Et c'est ce moment là que choisis notre Drago international pour se réveillé dans un grand et mélodieux :

- BORDEL DE BORDEL FICHTRE MERLIN... MAIS C'EST PAS VRAIIII ! Ainsi s'époumona notre beau blond se réveillant après un rêve plus que bizarre et une trique d'enfer. Enfin, heureusement pour lui ô noble Prince, il a sa chambre personnel.

Le Prince des Griffons fut surpris en ne trouvant pas à sa table, Le Prince des Serpents, il se leva donc, ignorant royalement ses amis ( et admirateurs ), pour sortir de la Salle, il courut à en perdre halène jusqu'au... Portrait de la chambre de préfet de Môssieur Drago-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul-Malefoy. Portait représentant un serpent et un griffon se faisant face, se défiant du regard. Tiens, cela ne vous rappel-t-il rien ? Tirant Harry de ses pensées "je frappe ou je frappe pas..." le tableau s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper un merveilleux et délicat :

" - HAAAAAAAAAAAAA BON DIEU DE BON DIEU POTTER PAR MERLIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU LA ?  
- Heu bah eh bien enfaite vois-tu je...  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de prêter l'oreille à tes babillonnages !  
- Je voulais juste te dire pour l'autre soir à l'infirmerie...  
- C'est oublié ne me parle plus de sa ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter ? Que je me soucis du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Saint Potter ? J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, tu me dégoute le balafré ! De ton baiser aussi, sa ne compte pas, alors maintenant fou moi la paix que j'aille prendre mon petit déjeuner, les ASPICS commencent aujourd'hui tu le savais ?

Laissant un Harry Potter coi devant sa porte, Sir Malefoy partit remplir son estomac. Ravalant ses larmes, Harry joua les ignorant, feintant la cool attitude avec ses amis.  
Les ASPICS passèrent, lentement, aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour. Harry et Drago ne se sont pas reparlé. Drago ignore Harry, Harry ignore Drago. Le repas de fin d'année. Harry est assis au bord du lac. Drago lui aussi est sortit. Il aperçu une forme, une forme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

" - Alors Potter, on ne partage pas son dernier dîner à Poudlard avec ses amis ?  
- Je pourrais te retourné la même question Malefoy.  
- Je pense que je voulais faire chié une dernière fois mon meilleur ennemie ! s'exclama joyeusement Malefoy, en s'asseyant près d'un Harry abasourdis. Alors mon petit Potter, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après être partit de l'école ?  
- Je vois pas ce que sa peux te faire. répondit-il froidement  
- Tu m'as l'air moins sûr de toi que l'autre soir, répliqua Drago, du tac au tac.  
- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy, part avant que tes "amis" ne se ramènent.  
- Voyons Potter...  
- Notre conversation s'arrête ici Drago le coupa sèchement Sir Potter en commençant à partir.  
- Harry... "

Harry-je-bave-Potter se retourna, risquant un torticolis.

" - Harry... Murmura de nouveau Drago. "

Harry ne bougeait plus, il laissait Drago s'approchait. Il leva la tête et rencontra de plein fouet un océan gris plein de malice. Drago se baissa et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Drago était en train de l'embrassé, comment était-ce possible ? Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Mais le Prince vert et argent coupa le baiser, d'ailleurs, un peu trop tôt au goût de Harry.

" - Merlin Potter, ce que tu peux être naïf ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu es susceptible de me plaire ! C'était juste comme sa, pour le dernier jour. La dernière fois qu'on se voit non ? "

Harry cru qu'on frappait son cœur d'un maillet tellement il avait mal. Alors ce n'était que sa, une dernière chose pour bien le finir.

" - Franchement Malefoy, bravo ! Non vraiment, je t'applaudis ! Je dirais même que ta cruauté est à quelque chose près l'égale de celle de Voldemort, tu sais, ton futur maître. Sir Drago Lucius Malefoy sous les ordres d'un vulgaire serpent humain ! Si tu savais à quel point je... Nooon je suis vraiment idiot. Personne ne m'a autant pourris la vie que toi, personne ne m'a jamais autant insupporté et humilier que toi ! J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Adieu Malefoy. "

Bouche bée, Drago regarda Harry partir, le plus dignement possible.


End file.
